


Patrick Wilson全员恶人群像

by imissusweetheart



Category: Aquaman (2018), Watchmen (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissusweetheart/pseuds/imissusweetheart
Summary: if they are all bad,i mean really bad





	Patrick Wilson全员恶人群像

**Author's Note:**

> 全员恶人  
> 涉及人性黑暗、道德底线，敏感者请直接退出  
> 个人脑洞，不存在侮辱角色  
> 不接受洗白

Orm Marius——海王Aquaman  
尼禄式暴君。杀兄弑母。铁血手腕。  
自小被当做亚特兰蒂斯王位唯一继承人经受严苛学习和训练。性格冷酷，生性多疑。十岁时意外得知母亲与陆地种私通并留有混血私生子。不满父亲的隐忍不发，痛恨母亲的背叛。十二岁生日宴上弑母示众，逼国王退位，雷霆手段七海皆惊。一年后老国王病逝，国内异己尽除，亚特兰蒂斯最年轻的国王完全执掌大权，King Orm。母亲死时出逃陆地的部下，Vulko，多年后教唆已经成为正义联盟一员的海王Arthur Curry回亚特兰蒂斯抢夺王位，与Orm在海沟族领地为争夺尼普顿三叉戟而战，被钉死在壕沟地底，尸骨无存。然而杀掉篡位的混血兄长后，尼普顿三叉戟却不为他所用，Orm恼怒之下将三叉戟悬在城市上空，镇海。救过夜枭，出于某些不为人知的原因使夜枭为其卖命。正在物色锻造新武器的材料。没有配偶，和Raoul长期保持不正当关系。

Dan Dreiberg/Nite Owl Ⅱ——守望者Watchmen  
villain。反派。无恶不作。披着老好人皮囊。King Orm扫除异己的活，都是他在干。  
他以前没有这么坏。罗夏的死摧毁了一切。他毫无逻辑可言的信念，他摇摆不定的正义感，他对真相可有可无的追求，都随着罗夏的死化为灰烬。守望者内讧以两败俱伤收场，夜枭坠海侥幸得救，King Orm重新给了他一个活下去的目标。那个不分昼夜的明亮宫殿，国王浮在他眼前，伸出一根手指抚愈他眉上的血口，目光凌厉，神色冷淡。  
“你为何要追随我？”  
“你是个国王，你很强。”  
“倘若我不再是国王呢？”  
“我会和其他人一起，看你如何狼狈地跌下王座，我会践踏你，侮辱你，唾弃你，我会碾碎你的光环。”  
国王冷色的眸子便染上笑意，“好。那你可以为我做什么？”  
“所有。”夜枭瘸着腿跪下来朝Orm伸手，对方居高临下审视了他很久，最终允许陆地人抓住他金色披风的一角，按在自己嘴唇上。  
“Everything,my king.”在那之前，我会保护你。  
帮Orm杀了Vulko，追杀Mera的任务因为涅柔斯国王屡次向Orm委曲求全地求情而中断。在正联由于海王的死向亚特兰蒂斯发起冲突时偷袭蝙蝠侠，虽然失败，但多少影响了战局。正在帮Orm寻找失落的Atlan遗物。

Raoul Chagny——歌剧魅影The Phantom of the Opera  
纨绔贵族，风流成性。现实版道林格雷。  
将灵魂卖给Ed Warren以换取永生。经营连锁剧院和俱乐部，演的都是些别处见不着的奇特故事。看上了剧院当红的姑娘，玩弄了人家感情，弄大了人家肚子后始乱终弃，被剧院里嗓子奇佳脸却搬不上台面的魅影接盘。滥情又多情，仗着一张天妒人怨的脸到处撩骚，睡过的男人女人聚在一起登台亮相能一天三场连着演上半年不带重样。混迹于各大上流交际圈，在某次国际宴会上看见Orm时惊为天人，当晚心甘情愿做了久违的bottom。和开画廊的Jeff交情甚笃，两者常有生意往来，偶尔会借演员给Jeff为他那些面向特殊观众的摄影展作模特。通过这些特殊观众，和政界也多有交流。

Joe Pitt——天使在美国Angels in America  
达官权贵的走狗。律师信条中，没有正义，只有胜利。  
和Raoul是狐朋狗友，帮子爵打过几场官司，案子不好看但赢得漂亮。剧院的常客，总是和剧院主人包场看戏，看着看着就演起了活春宫。和Sam关系过硬，却屡次拒绝对方邀请自己去华盛顿的请求。Lynch的眼线。曾经撞破夜枭的杀人现场遭到报复，被Raoul找Orm劝下，就此与夜枭结下梁子（实际上是有点怕夜枭）。交际花，总是会在Raoul的宴会上碰到诸多要包养他的男人，他不会拒绝太狠，至少拒绝前先坑上一笔，让对方心甘情愿给他掏钱。

Josh Lambert——潜伏Insidious  
撒旦的使者，旨在将人间变成炼狱。双重人格。  
生来体质特殊，撒旦选中的人间信使，代替其散播撒旦的意志。多数影响巨大的恶魔献祭事件都是其在背后捣鬼。双重人格，主人格Josh多在白天活动，附人格Parker只在夜晚出没。Josh比较好说话，平时和撒旦沟通、联络人脉、假装正常生活都是他，Parker倾向暴力，喜欢动手，嗜血残忍。Josh讨厌每天早上睁眼就帮Parker收拾昨晚的烂摊子，相比血泊和断肢，他更喜欢在自己家里醒来，前提是Parker没有杀了宠物狗，再一次。但是他不能拒绝Parker做的蓝莓派。因为过于担心Parker什么时候惹出麻烦不好收场，找到了召唤师Ed合作，召唤师的处事风格很对他胃口，他于是经常帮着Ed闹鬼。

Ed Warren——招魂The Conjuring  
魔鬼召唤师。和Josh是搭档。热衷于闹鬼，诱导人类贩卖灵魂。  
主业是恶魔召唤师，副业倒卖人类灵魂，闹鬼是业余爱好，人类被吓到屁滚尿流的样子就是太有趣了，他完全没法拒绝这种本能流露的荒诞表演。有过一个妻子，将妻子的灵魂献祭给撒旦换得了自己看透人心的能力。瞒着Josh在他身边当保镖和撒旦的卧底。夜枭偶尔会找他喝酒，但如果他乱说话惹急了夜枭对方会翻脸不认人。和亚特兰蒂斯的国王有过命交情。放出小鬼帮夜枭调查到关于Atlan遗物的线索。海底的安娜贝尔分身是Ed的耳目。

Eric——乘客Passengers  
恶鬼。Ed Warren最常用的召唤兽（鬼）。  
Ed用从夜枭身上提取出来的亡者怨念融合在一起炼出来的使役魔。和Parker搭配在一起打架十分好用。觉得安娜贝尔很可爱。

Sam Ellis——拉链Zipper  
滥交。政治圈出名的男妓。爬上高位的方式十分可疑。  
与其问参议院里谁睡过他，不如问谁没有睡过他。会议间隔的十分钟休息时间都有人在厕所隔间操他的嘴。靠着他那可人的屁股和嘴巴爬到了参议员的位置，能把每根要插他的老二哄得很开心。身经百战，妥帖西装下包裹着淫荡皮囊。去过子爵Raoul举办过的淫乱趴，被翻来覆去操得哭不出来，很难有人在被Stretch的枪口捅在屁股里时敢放肆。

Lynch——天龙特攻队The A-Team  
CIA特工。出没于各种国际暗杀案件的背后，真实面目存疑。造谣和挑拨一把好手。  
在亚特兰蒂斯与陆地诸国建交时立下汗马功劳。虽然干的多是些背地里玩弄人心的把戏，刺杀国家政要，伪造证据，散播谣言。正联与亚特兰蒂斯为敌时，联合Sam和Lou在政警界显要人物旁扇耳边风，令舆论倒戈，一度将正联推上风口浪尖。为之后的意外埋下隐患。协助夜枭找到了大部分遗落世界各地的Atlan遗物。

Lou Solverson——冰血暴Fargo  
上通CIA，下达黑帮，和Lynch、Stretch都交情匪浅。  
无所畏惧的警长，职业生涯中解决了不少棘手的大案，对外声誉卓著。私下里黑吃黑玩得炉火纯青，要不是Stretch跟他关系铁，早就恨他到牙痒痒了。仔细考究他手下那些案子，多是些大佬的带罪羔羊，屈打成招、威逼利诱的比死心认命的多。和Joe总是合作愉快，一个拿人一个定罪，Lou说不上来自己和Joe或Joe的屁股哪个更默契。帮Don洗清了他那件可疑杀妻案的嫌疑。正联暗杀亚特兰蒂斯国王失败后，处理警局一刻不停的报警电话和各地暴动而忙得焦头烂额。

Don Champagne——甜蜜地狱之家Home Sweet Hell  
扮猪吃虎，表里不一。  
精明的商人，懦弱胆小，狠起来却要命。开的连锁家具店常年用作情报接头点、黑帮交易地点、联络点，他自己家别墅则是藏匿点，对此以上以下摸爬滚打的众人均有诸多感激。当Ed总是在他家里塞满各路小鬼闹腾腾时非常不满，当然，有时候人聚得太齐也会让他有点慌。昨天刚刚报道过正联暗杀Orm失败的事，今天就听一群人丧着脸说，不，其实暗杀成功了，论谁都会接受不了。如果那个叫Eric的家伙能够好心从烤肉架上下来的话他不胜感激，见鬼的他就不嫌烫屁股吗。

Alex Murphy——通勤营救The Commuter  
bad cop。完全违背警察守则的警察。Lynch的走狗。  
没什么自我意志，他的自我意志都是Lynch或别的什么人灌输给他的。一些虚妄的目标，不切实际的蓝图，伟大的美国梦。但是他在那天拥有了一个秘密，他们所有人共享了一个秘密，并发誓永不泄露。他在那时真切觉得自己成为了迈向荣耀不可缺少的一部分。

Kevin Stretch——追债大乱斗Stretch  
黑帮。杀人放火洗钱高利贷。FBI头号通缉犯。  
之前混得很是落魄，生活一度暗无天日，干啥啥不行，不得已误入黑帮，在Lou和Alex暗中帮助下竟然混出了门道，很快在有计谋的内部争斗下夺得了主动权，成了一方头目。Raoul的俱乐部有他的投资，听说Orm不喜欢乌烟瘴气的地方甚至单开了一家酒吧，只在国王上岸的时候营业。找夜枭杀过一次人，活干得干净，但是太贵，Stretch没敢用第二次。

Jeff Kohlver——水果硬糖Hard Candy  
恋童癖。变态萝莉杀手。玩物。  
或许不需要怎么解释恋童癖的定义了，就是那个样子，对未成年少男少女抱有不道德性幻想的变态物种。Jeff不仅做，而且做很大。他在暗网明码标价出售未成年人照片和视频，对于不满足于影像的客户他还提供稳定货源。开了一家画廊，展览的是自己的正常向摄影作品，特殊向的照片，他会定期举办隐秘展览，仅供少数受众参与。但和广大社会对恋童癖的包容度很低一样，Raoul他们对Jeff的包容度也不高。私人宴会上，Jeff总是被操得最狠的那个，不管他愿不愿意。他全身的洞会被玩具或非玩具塞满。Raoul会一边往他赤裸的背上倒红酒一边和Lou警官调笑，夜枭喜欢在他肛口里塞各种小东西再用情趣肛塞堵上，看他撅着狐狸尾巴在地上爬，Lynch喜欢视觉剥夺，会用领带蒙上Jeff的眼，Ed喜欢控制，前端的尿道塞就是他放的，放的时候Jeff挣扎得很厉害，整根没入时尖叫着哭出来求饶。这个人渣只会在这种时候求饶，待会儿被玩到水流个不停时就不是这个德性了。到时候他会颤抖着乖乖爬到Orm身边，乞求能亲吻国王的脚背，乞求无上的君主允许自己射出来。Orm心情好的时候会大发慈悲让他释放，心情不好会让夜枭把他扔到鱼缸里给章鱼玩一整晚。

Dr. Holt——A Gifted Man  
表面宅心仁厚，背地里倒卖人体器官。  
他玩弄病人生命于鼓掌不代表他可以掌握生死，他倒卖器官不代表他是什么弗兰肯斯坦。Harris在他面前崩溃说我救不了他时他无话可说，归根到底他也只是个凡人，凡人连自己都难救，怎么救得了神。他的手术刀第一次用来切开自己，血疯狂涌出皮肉，和其他所有人的汇成一股，被Ed用来在地上画一个逆五芒星。

Harris Arden——夜幕Evening  
医院里的万人迷，麻醉师，Holt的助手，负责联系器官的买家。  
Harris不太明白Ed到底在干什么，但无比清楚这是一件极度危险的事情，危险到堵上了他们所有人的性命。他怀疑这能否成功。Orm让他想起自己曾经没能救回的那个人，事实上，那之后每一个没能救回的人都让他想起Buddy，也许这正是他再也拿不稳手术刀的原因。他和Josh聊过这个问题，怀疑自己这是某种PTSD，还聊Josh的另一个人格是不是因为某种童年创伤，得到了否定答案。“我生来就这样，你懂吗，虽然Parker真的很难搞，但有他在挺好的。”在所有人体器官中，Harris最讨厌的就是心脏，因为Buddy当初就是死于心脏衰竭，听说抢救了四个小时都没能让那颗该死的心脏重新跳起来。Harris在床上会戳着Holt心口说你要是敢背叛我我就把你的心挖出来喂狗，Holt就重重顶回去在Harris的呻吟里反驳，别浪费，我的心怎么说也能卖个好价钱，最后为你花点钱，也值。

旁白——from me  
Ed用他们所有人血刻下召唤撒旦的图阵。  
已经无法挽回了，他们唯一能做的事情，就是同撒旦交易，换回死去的灵魂。  
Orm重新睁开眼睛，恶魔之主赋予他的新生使他拥有了掌控魔法的能力。被寻回的Atlan七神器被强大的力量碾碎融化，在扭曲的时空塌缩中被重新锻造成一柄全新的三叉戟。他的魔力和生命被附在这个魔法戟上，脱离魔法戟，Orm会感到痛苦。  
这是一个拼凑起来的灵魂，撒旦从他们每个人身上抽取了一部分注入Orm的躯体（Raoul的灵魂通过Ed卖给撒旦了所以也算）。当他醒来时，意识到自己忘记了什么，但他无论如何想不起来。新闻里他们费力捏造出的消息如今不再是假的了，正联暗杀亚特兰蒂斯之王确实失败了。  
他不知道自己死过一次。全世界的人都不知道。  
他们从那时起分享了一个秘密，发誓保守到死。

注：失落的Atlan七遗物，Orm魔法戟的设定，均出自海王原著漫画（不限于单个宇宙），不是我编的。魔法戟那个，漫画里不是重生，而是Orm和恶魔做了交易获得的力量。

（我在写什么玄幻故事啊我佛了可是他们好好搞）


End file.
